


Деловой подход

by Lena013



Series: Последствия [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Breast, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Humor, Sex Change, Teen Romance, Underage Sex, female breast, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Я заплачу тебе тридцать долларов, если оголишь грудь.





	Деловой подход

Пятый оценивал себя как рационального и продуктивного человека. В то время, когда его братья таскали журналы с полуголыми женщинами — он старательно делал вид, что его это не волнует, что он выше этого природного инстинкта. Но также Пятый понимал, что проще один раз увидеть, потрогать и понять, что ничего восторженного и необычного в этом нет — простая анатомия. По крайней мере в его голове это звучало до ужаса очевидным.

_Реальность же посмеялась над ним._

Журналы — это удел неуверенных в себе мальчишек, у которых только-только начался пубертатный период. Пятый же читал много книг, чересчур много, и знал, что девочки созревают раньше. И тогда он посмотрел на вошедших в комнату сестёр, пока Диего и Лютер судорожно прятали журналы, а Бэн с широкой улыбкой шёл отвлекать их. Ваня и Эллисон сразу нет: первой он ещё нанесёт психологическую травму, а вторая сломает ему нос в лучшем случае, в худшем от себя добавит Лютер и вот тогда его по косточкам придётся собирать.

Остаётся Клаудия. _Клау,_  — в который раз поправляет себя Пятый, потому что сестре очень не нравилось её «старушенское» имя.

Сказать честно, взгляд сразу упал на неё, потому что по какой-то неясной причине природа одарила её ранними приятными глазу округлостями в груди и бёдрах. Не то, чтобы Пятый это когда-то особо подмечал, но _не заметить_  было выше его сил. Боже, о чём отец только думал, когда не разделял их спальни даже по этажам?

Поймать Клау одну было несложно, достаточно было материализоваться перед ней из воздуха и потащить её в сторону от лестницы, куда уже поднялись остальные после ужина.

— Хочешь моего инфаркта? — хватаясь за галстук и ослабевая его, говорит Клау, возмущенно, но в то же время заинтересованно смотря на брата, который огляделся в поиске лишних глаз.

— У меня есть предложение, — Пятый любит быть серьёзным по поводу и без, поэтому Клау уже готова услышать что-то из разряда: «Надо призвать древнего физика, чтобы с ним поспорить насчёт теории чего-то там». — И, пожалуйста, не кричи.

_Ого._

— А с этого места поподробнее, — уголки её губ дёрнулись в улыбке, предчувствуя нечто _безумное._

— Я заплачу тебе тридцать долларов, если оголишь грудь, — всё тем же деловым тоном продолжил он.

Клау потребовалось три секунды, чтобы осознать услышанное, переварить это, тупо моргнуть пару раз и, зажав себе рот рукой, дико засмеяться. Пятый стоял и ждал, пока у неё прекратится истерика, поглядывая на часы — и от этой картины Клау захотелось откровенно ржать ещё дольше.

— Сука… аж живот заболел, — Клау съехала по стенке, держась за упомянутый живот, тяжело дыша и утирая слёзы. — Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я же не кричала.

— Закончила? — Пятый проявлял чудеса своего терпения, потому что в любую минуту могла появиться мама, чтобы проверить готовятся ли они все спать.

— Повтори это ещё раз, пожалуйста, — Клау выглядела невероятно радостной и веселой, отчего Пятый задумался, что не видел её такой много месяцев. Тем не менее, он на неё выразительно посмотрел и протянул руку. — Я не отказываюсь, но! Тебя ничего не смущает? — принимает его руку Клау, чтобы подняться с пола и отряхивает от грязи юбку.

— А что меня должно смущать?

— Пятый, если ты забыл, то я всё ещё твоя сестра, — она выглядит так, словно объясняет это душевнобольному, на что брат закатывает глаза.

— Спасибо, я помню, как такое забыть.

— И тебе всё равно.

— В данной ситуации: да, — Пятый говорил искренно, потому что он не думает, что между грудью сестры и грудью любой другой женщины есть какая-то существенная разница. _Простая анатомия._

— Раз тебя ничего не стесняет, то и меня подавно, — Клау улыбнулась предвкушающе и поправила непослушные кудри. — Идём, — быстро говорит она полушёпотом и тянет Пятого за галстук в сторону дальних комнат.

Пятый выдернул галстук из её пальцев.

— Это ещё зачем?

— Всегда хотела так сделать, — признаётся она, оборачиваясь к нему и крепко хватая за руку, — там тёмный коридор, нам шестая дверь справа, — у Пятого чувство, будто его утягивают куда-то, будто не он инициатор, а просто сторонний наблюдатель. Пятый никогда не скажет этого даже под пытками, но в тот момент ему нравилось следовать за ней.

Клау затащила его в полупустую маленькую комнату с незашторенным окном, из которого бил просто ослепительный жёлтый свет уличного фонаря. Клау отошла от него на шаг, усмехнулась и принялась раздеваться. Как назло, медленно. Пиджак, галстук, жилетка, пуговка за пуговкой рубашки — Пятый встретился с ней взглядом, _она издевается._  Пятый старался выглядеть максимально незаинтересованным, спрятал руки в карманах и не качался из стороны от ожидания. За рубашкой был белый кружевной бюстгальтер и Пятый, сделав над собой усилие, сдержал непонятно откуда взявшийся резкий вздох. _Его тело нагло его предавало._

— Мне подойти ближе? — Клау в свои тринадцать лет была слишком развращена телевидением и чёртовыми романами для взрослых (где она их только взяла?). Клау улыбалась и держала руку за спиной, на застёжке. Клау ждала реакцию, потому что в полутьме глаза Пятого казались чёрными _и её это заводило._

— Да, — голос Пятого не дрогнул, наоборот прозвучал непоколебимо, что обычно бы разозлило Клау, но тут, в этом месте, в этой ситуации, это почему-то прозвучало до боли возбуждающим. И ей хотелось подчиняться.

Клау делает шаг вперёд и расстёгивает бюстгальтер, чувствуя облегчение, потому что за целый день она в нём устала ходить, это кошмар какой-то. В свою защиту Пятый может сказать, что он листал иллюстрированный учебник анатомии, поэтому примерно знает как выглядит женская грудь. А вот то, что она _такая мягкая_  — он не ожидал. Не ожидала этого и Клау, которая испытывала двоякое ощущение от чужих прикосновений. С одной стороны, речь шла о том, чтобы посмотреть, а не потрогать; а с другой стороны, чужие руки до одури тёплые, а в комнате очень холодно.

— Сделай так ещё раз, — говорит она, Пятый смотрит на неё с подозрением, впрочем, мозги обоих отказываются участвовать во всем этом.

С мыслей о том, что женская грудь очень мягкая, приходят мысли о том _какая она на вкус._  Думать долго не приходится, потому что Пятый решил проверить это на практике. Если бы Клау была против, то оттолкнула бы его, вместо этого она вцепилась в его плечи мёртвой хваткой, потому что ощущения, когда одну твою грудь жамкают, а другую посасывают, задевая языком затвердевший сосок — просто выше её восприятия. Клау сдерживает стон, ведь если сюда кто-то войдёт, то этому человеку понадобиться помощь психиатра. И травматолога.

Но всё прерывает механический голос динамика из коридора:

— Номер Четыре и Номер Пять, вы оба должны быть в своих комнатах десять минут назад!

Пятый и Клау отпрыгнули друг от друга так, будто бы отец был прямо здесь и застукал их с поличным. Пятый прижался к двери, стараясь унять бешеное сердцебиение, и расслышать, если что, звуки шагов, пока Клау застёгивала рубашку через пуговицу и влезала в клетчатую жилетку.

— Ну что там? — спросила она, осторожно подходя к двери.

— Никого нет, — тихо отвечает Пятый, отворачиваясь от двери и встречаясь с ней взглядом. Неловко, но поправимо. — Ты же понимаешь, что…

— Об этом никто не должен знать? Да за кого ты меня принимаешь! — возмутилась она, дёргая ручку двери и выглядывая в коридор. Пусто. — И вообще, ты мне должен тридцать баксов.

Пятый привычно усмехнулся и полез в карман, доставая три купюры десятками. Клау деловито взяла их и спрятала меж грудей под внимательный взгляд брата. Они заговорщически усмехнулись и разошлись на лестнице, ведь ничего такого не было.


End file.
